Meta Knight (Canon)/Paleomario66
Summary Meta Knight is an enigmatic fighter with a mask who appears as a consistent rival to Kirby throughout the series. His origins are shrouded in mystery as are his motives, appearing as an impediment in Kirby's progress in some games but serving as a steadfast ally in others. What has remained constant is his deadly skill with a blade along with tendency to flee when his mask is broken, revealing a face not unlike Kirby's... Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C to 2-C Name: Meta Knight Origin: Kirby Classification: Star Warrior, referred to as a puffball. Gender: Male. Age: Thousands of years. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing, Master Swordsman, Flight, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Duplication, Energy Blasts, Speed Augmentation, Meteor Summoning (though to be more specific, his sword Galaxia itself can fight on it's own and uses this attack when it does), Invulnerability with the invincible candy. Attack Potency: Universe level+ to Multi-Universe level (Can fight evenly with Kirby, defeated Galacta Knight who was said to be "the most powerful warrior" in a galaxy full of other comparable entities) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Should be comparable to Kirby, who casually lifts and wields hammers larger than himself) Striking Strength: Universal+ to Multi-Universal (Traded blows with Kirby) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Kirby, once flew from NOVA's summon point which is in the galaxy's end back to Pop Star in seconds) Durability: Universe level+ to Multi-Universe level (Can tank blows from Kirby and survives fights against him with only a broken mask to show for it) Stamina: High (consistently fights foes as powerful as Kirby for prolonged periods) Standard Equipment: His sword Galaxia, which can be wielded only by him or Kirby, and will shock anyone else until death ensues, His Dimensional Cape, which allows him to teleport and cover the area with darkness. Intelligence: Meta Knight is a swordsman of the highest caliber, deftly swinging Galaxia in a flurry of slashes, giving no quarter to even the strongest of foes. He is able to consistently match Kirby in close combat, even after the latter bests foes as powerful as Magolor and Claycia. He also incorporates some throws into his arsenal, picking up foes and tossing them into the ground. He is also a capable leader, having the utmost respect and loyalty of Blade Knight and Sword Knight. Weaknesses: Meta Knight prefers chivalrous combat, often refusing to fight his foe if they have no means of fighting back such as a sword. He flees when his mask breaks for unknown reasons. He sometimes seems to need to defeat or at least clobber his foes for a time before using his special abilities. Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Meta Quick:' Meta Knight increases his speed. *'Knight Call:' Meta Knight summons a Blade or Sword Knight to aid him in battle. *'Heal:' Meta Knight replenishes his health. *'Mach Tornado:' Meta Knight creates powerful tornadoes in his immediate vicinity, heavily damaging all who are caught within. In some cases this tornado is localized around Meta Knight, simultaneously damaging foes and protecting him from attack. *'Galaxia Darkness:' Meta Knight swings his cape at his opponent, paralyzing them and covering the surrounding area in pitch-black darkness should it connect. After a few seconds, the target(s) caught by the cape are sent flying by an immensely powerful slash while other foes are merely damaged by a far more minor attack. *'Drill Rush:' Meta Knight drills into the target with Galaxia. *'Shuttle Loop:' Meta Knight uppercuts with his sword, travels in a loop and glides. *'Meta Multithrust:' Meta Knight swiftly jabs the target multiple times. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 2